wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Song Titles/Gallery
Gallery Wiggle Time (1993) GetReadyToWiggle-SongTitle.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" HereComesaBear-SongTitle.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" CaptainFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" UncleNoah'sArkTitleCard.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" ILoveItWhenItRains-SongTitle.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" DorothyTheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-SongTitle.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" HenryTheOctopus-SongTitle.jpg|"Henry The Octopus" RockaByeYourBear-SongTitle.jpg|"Rockabye Your Bear" FruitSalad-SongTitle.jpg|"Fruit Salad" MarchingAlong-SongTitle.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-SongTitle.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 and 1999) HaveaVeryMerryChristmasSongTitle.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongTitle.jpg|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" RudolphTheRed-NosedReindeerSongTitle.jpg|"Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer" RudolphtheRed-NosedReindeerFixed.jpg|Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (UK) HereComesSantaClausSongTitle.jpg|"Here Comes Santa Claus" GoSantaGotitlecard.jpg|"Go Santa Go" DingDongMerrilyonHighSongTitle.jpg|"Ding Dong Merrily on High" ChristmasStarSongTitle.jpg|"Christmas Star" UntoUs,ThisHolyNightSongTitle.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" FelizNavidadSongTitle.jpg|"Felice Navidad" FelizNavidad-1999SongTitle.jpg|Re-release title card JingleBellsSongTitle.jpg|"Jingle Bells" ChristmasPicnicSongTitle.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClausSongTitle.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-1999SongTitle.jpg|Re-release Henry'sChristmasDanceSongTitle.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Henry'sChristmasDance-1999SongTitle.jpg|Re-release title Jeff'sChristmasTuneSongTitle.jpg|"Jeff's Christmas Tune" Jeff'sChristmasTune-1999SongTitle.jpg|Jeff's Christmas Tune (re-release) It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeatherswordSongTitle.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party, on the Goodship Feathersword" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeathersword-1999SongTitle.jpg|It's a Christmas Party On the Good Ship Feathersword (re-release) AwayinaMangertitlecard.jpg|"Away in a Manger" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTreeSongTitle.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" SilentNighttitlecard.jpg|"Silent Night" WeWishYouaMerryChristmasSongTitle.jpg|"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" ReindeerExpress-SongTitle.jpg|Deleted Song: "Reindeer Express" wigglyChristmasMedley-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas1999SongTitle.jpg|Re-release Video: Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggle Time (1998) GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg|"Here Comes A Bear" CaptainFeathersword-BallTitle.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" UncleNoah'sArk-BallTitle.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" Ponies-BallTitle.jpg|"Ponies" DorothyTheDinosaur-BallTitle.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" HenrytheOctopus-BallTitle.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BallTitle.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" QuackQuack-BallTitle.jpg|"Quack Quack" MarchingAlong-BallTitle.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BallTitle.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" DancingRide-BallTitle.jpg|Deleted Song: "Dancing Ride" Wiggle Time (1998) - TV Series titles and other Series 1 titles GetReadytoWiggleBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle (from Zardo Zap) HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Here Comes a Bear (from Zardo Zap) CaptainFeatherswordBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Captain Feathersword (from Jeff the Mechanic) UncleNoah'sArkBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark (from Anthony's Haircut) PoniesBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Ponies (from Anthony's Friend) DorothytheDinosaurBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (from Wiggle Opera) WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music (from Lilly) HenrytheOctopusBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Henry the Octopus (from Murray's Shirt) Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear (from Jeff the Mechanic) ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|I Love It When It Rains (from Building Blocks) QuackQuackBanneronCaptainFeathersword'sPirateShip.jpg|Quack Quack (from Building Blocks) Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Party (from Anthony's Friend) Dorothy'sDancePartySongTitle.jpg|Dorothy's Dance Party (from The Party) OEpoeTookiTooki-SongTitle.jpg|O Epoe Tooki Tooki (from Wiggle Opera) Yummy Yummy (1998) HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-SongTitle.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y." (My Favorite Dinosaur)" Pufferbillies-SongTitle.jpg|"Pufferbillies" Henry'sDance-SongTitle.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Walk-SongTitle.jpg|"Walk" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-SongTitle.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" TheMonkeyDance-SongTitle.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-SongTitle.jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" ShakyShaky-SongTitle.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" TeddyBearHug-SongTitle.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" HavenuShalomAlechem-SongTitle.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" IAmADancer-SongTitle.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" NumbersRhumba-SongTitle.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Toot Toot! (1998) LookBothWays.jpg|"Look Both Ways" JohnBradlelum-SongTitle.jpg|"John Bradlelum" Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-SongTitle.jpg|"Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" Food,Food,Food,OhHowILoveMyFood.jpg|"Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" WiggleGrooveOriginalSongTitle.jpg|"Wiggle Groove" DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnockingSongTitle.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?" BallaBallaBambina.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" IClimbTenStairs-SongTitle.jpg|"I Climb Ten Stairs" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SongTitle.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-SongTitle.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" WagsTheDogHeLikesToTango-SongTitle.jpg|"Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" OfficerBeaples'Dance-SongTitle.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" ZardoZap-SongTitle.jpg|"Zardo Zap" Let'sHaveaCeili.jpg|"Let's Have A Ceili" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (For the episode: "Storytelling") The Wiggly Big Show (1999) LookBothWays-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Look Both Ways" CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-December1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" WagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Wags the Dog" (not "We're Dancing With Wags the Dog") We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" (not "Tap Wags") OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking on the Sea" CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" BucketofDew-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" HotPotato-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Wiggle Groove" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" WigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Deleted Song: "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" Toot Toot! (1999) LookBothWay-Rainbowtitle.jpg JohnBradlelum-Rainbowtitle2.jpg Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-NonCapitializedRainbowtitle.jpg Head,ShouldersKneesandToes-Rainbowtitle.jpg Food,Food,Food(HowILoveMyFood)-Rainbowtitle.jpg GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-Rainbowtitle.jpg WiggleGroove-Rainbowtitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaurTellMeWhoIsThatKnocking-Rainbowtitle.jpg BallaBallaBambina-Rainbowtitle.jpg IClimbTenStairs-Rainbowtitle.jpg MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Rainbowtitle.jpg SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-Rainbowtitle.jpg WagsTheDogHeLikestoTango-Rainbowtitle.jpg We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-Rainbowtitle.jpg OfficerBeaples'Dance-Rainbowtitle.jpg ZardoZap-Rainbowtitle.jpg Let'sHaveACeili-Rainbowtitle.jpg It's A Wiggly Wiggly World (2000) HereComeTheWiggles-SongTitle.JPG|Here Come the Wiggles IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-SongTitle.jpg|I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy TabaNaba-SongTitle.jpg|Taba Naba TieMeKangarooDownSport-SongTitle.jpg|Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport SingWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Sing With Me HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-SongTitle.jpg|Hey, Hey, Hey, We're All Pirate Dancing AnotherCuppa-SongTitle.jpg|Another Cuppa StarryNight-SongTitle.jpg|Starry Night SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-SongTitle.jpg|Six Months in a Leaky Boat OneLittleCoyote-SongTitle.jpg|One Little Coyote BlowMeDown-SongTitle.jpg|Blow Me Down Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car MorningtownRide-SongTitle.jpg|Morningtown Ride HaruGaKita-SongTitle.jpg|Haru Ga Kita Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's A Wiggly Party! (2001) WigglyParty-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo.jpg|Hoop-Dee-Doo LittleChildren-SongTitle.jpg|Little Children MoveLikeAnEmu2.jpg|Move Like An Emu LaCucaracha-SongTitle.jpg|La Cucaracha Captain'sMagicButtons-SongTitle.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons DancetheOobyDoowithDorothytheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|Dance the Ooby Dooby (not Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur) Marie'sWedding-SongTitle.jpg|Marie's Wedding ZoologicalGardens-SongTitle.jpg|Zoological Gardens AnthonyinSwimHenrySwim.jpg|Swim Henry Swim FunontheFarm-SongTitle.jpg|Fun on the Farm Caveland.jpg|Caveland RunAroundRunRun-SongTitle.jpg|Run Around Run Run TheWobblyDance-SongTitle.jpg|The Wobbly Dance WiggleHula-SongTitle.jpg|Wiggle Hula Yule Be Wiggling (2001) DoingADance-SongTitle.jpg|Doing a Dance JustCan'tWaitForChristmasDay-SongTitle.jpg|Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day HereComeTheReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Here Come the Reindeer AndTheWorldIsOneOnAChristmasMorning-SongTitle.jpg|And the World is One on a Christmas Morning Murray'sChristmasSamba-SongTitle.jpg|Murray's Christmas Samba JimmyTheElf-SongTitle.jpg|Jimmy the Elf Curoo,Curoo-SongTitle.jpg|Curoo Curoo (Carol of the Birds) ChristmasAroundtheWorld-SongTitle.jpg|Christmas Around the World WagsLovesToShakeShake-SongTitle.jpg|Wags Loves to Shake Shake AngelsWeHaveHeardOnHigh-SongTitle.jpg|Angels We Have Heard On High ChristmasPolka-SongTitle.jpg|The Christmas Polka DecorateTheTree-SongTitle.jpg|Decorate the Tree AScottishChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|A Scottish Christmas ComeOnEverybody,We'llTapForYou-SongTitle.jpg|Come On Everybody (We'll Tap for You) YuleBeWigglingSongTitle.jpg|Yule Be Wiggling Wiggly Safari (2002) Pop Go The Wiggles (2007) Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (2010) Fanmade Song Titles WakeUpJeff!-FanmadeSongTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! Bathtime-FanmadeSongTitle.jpg|Bathtime Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries